A clumsy business
by Hiddlestoner97
Summary: One day, Loki, the talented tennis player, run into a dogged journalist. An adventurous story continuing in more chapters. Inspired by Tom Hiddleston's Loki!:) This is my first fanfiction and i know that it is not that good. Please forgive me, i'm trying my best!:)
1. Chapter 1

**A hopeless business**

The Time Out Group Ltd. releases a popular women's magazine, „Now". It's famous for its 'Total Coverage' section about new celebrities.I'm Ana Thompson, I have been working there for 1 and a half years as a writer. I've been tasked with writing the sought-after 'Total Coverage' section.

Finally I can start to work on the section today! The editor said that he would give me more information. I wonder who he wants me to report on?!

I heard a voice behind me:** - Hey, Ana, here you are. **

** - Good morning!**

He was my boss. Josh Miller, the editor of 'Now' magazine. He'd had a dazzling career.

**-I know it's a bit quick, but would you mind getting started on the coverage?**- he asked.

**-Sure! ..err...who are we going to cover this time?**

**-I'm going to get you to cover, the professional tennis player, Loki Laufeyson.**

**-What?! THE Loki Laufeyson?** - I asked in amazed.

**-It's very seems to..First, can you go and get permission from him to feature in the magazine?**

**-Sure, I understand. - **What does he mean by get a permission?

**-Do you mean that we don't already have permission to feature him?**

A wry smile crossed the editor's face.

**-He is famous for his hatred of the media. It's a matter of persistence if he gives the 'go ahead' or not...Anyway Ana, you're well up on tennis. You'll have something to talk about with Mr. Laufeyson.**

**-That's why are you choose this for me?**

**-That's one reason. I thought you'd be the best for this job. **- he smiled at my gently, and lightly stroked my head. **- Will you do it for me?**

It was almost impossible to refuse his smile. I packed my things up quickly and headed to the airport.

I arrived to the airport and inside the arrivals lounge, there was a large crowd of people gathered. The British Open had just finished so he is on his way back to the USA.

I wonder why other companies are waiting for him here..

He is only 21 years old and has reached No. 10 in the world rankings. He really is a great player.

**-Hey, he is there! It's Loki!** - shouted one of the journalists.

-**…!... **- Through a gap in the crowd, I could see what I had only seen in TV before.

Loud cheers resonated around the airport and he frowned in response.

I tried to slip through the media scrum.

_'That's not good..I can't get near him!'_ - I thought. - _'I'll just have to try to shout to him'._

**-Loki! Loki!** - I shouted. - **I'm Ana from the Time Out Group Publishing!**

I called out desperately but he just walked further and further away.

_'He's going to end up in a taxi and get away!'_ Without a care of my messed up hair and clothes, I pushed aside the crowd of reporters.

**-Loki, a quick word please! **- said a journalist.

** .God.! Over here! Over here!** - Fan girls appeared.

No matter who shouted out, Loki paid no attention to the voices. It seemed he really hates the media.

_'Come on...Just...a little closer. I'm almost near him.' _

The shouting was deafening. I managed to cut the distance between me and Loki.

Then...*_**THUD**_*

**-Ahh!** - Someone was pulled out-of-the-way in front of me.

In my hurry..I ran straight into Loki and ended up wrapped around him.

-**…! -** I was surprised.

-**…** - his muscles were much harder than they looked, they were visible even through his clothes. Any man would be jealous os his physique.

My heart started to race.

**-O-Oh...** - I moved away from him swiftly.

He looked down at me sharply. - **Hmm... I guess you want my signature then..?**

_'He thinks I'm a fan' _

He let out a sigh. He held out his right hand to me.

_'W-What should I do?'_

**-I'm sorry, that's not what I want..! I'm sorry for stumbling into you..**

**-Stumbling? Oh, right...If so, I guess you don't want my signature then?**

**-Err...**- '_Actually I really do want his signature!'_ After a moment's pause, I handed him notepad and pen. He scribbled the pen across the paper.

**-Here you go...**

**-Thank you very much!**

**-Now, please stop this, it's annoying.** - He pushed the notepad back to me, turned around and started to walk away.

**-W-Wait!** - I reached my hand out in a hurry and grabbed his arm.

**-Is there something else you want?**

**-There's something I want to ask you. **

**-There's no reason I should have to listen to you. Let go of me...you're in my way.**- Loki shook my hand off him and gave me a cold look. _'That look again'_

He turned away once more and started to walk away.

However... - **Ahh! Ow! **

**-Huh? What?** - My sleeve had become entangled in the zipper of his sport bag.

We were locked together and couldn't break loose.

-**S-Sorry!** - I said pointing on his bag. - **I got my clothes stuck in your bag's zipper. I'll untangle it straight away!**

**-...Please be quick about it.** - he looked annoyed and couldn't hide his impatience.

_'What a way to make a first impression...! There's no way he'll give permission to feature in the magazine.' _

_'Oh no, I can't get my clothes free.'_

Suddenly I saw a bright flash. The journalists were pushing closer.

**-Loki, who is that woman?!** - asked a man. - **What are you two doing together?**

**-Oh, here we go.**.- he whispered. Even among the loud crowd, you could hear him sigh heavily.

_'Huh? W-What?' _

Then... - **This is too bothersome, just come with me. **- he put his large hand on my shoulder. He used his strength to push me into the taxi with him.

I suddenly found myself in the back set of a taxi. I was still trying to break my clothes free of the zipper.

_'There is no way this is happening...I'm here alone with Loki?! Could this be my chance?'_

I reached into my bag and pulled out a business card.

**-Err... Mr. Laufeyson! Let's me introduce myself.**

-**…? Time Out Group Publishing, Ana Thompson? **

**-Yes. I1m in charge of the women's magazine , 'Now'.**

**-'Now' ? I have never heard of it!**

**-We would love it if you would agree to make a feature appearance in the magazine!**- I leaned over in a faint hope.

**-No way. I don't get involved with the media. I hate being written about as some funny character.**

**-Well, what should I do..?**

**-You're asking that from me?**

**-If you don't want to do it... then there's no point.**

-**…** - Loki fell into silent as he turned his gaze outside of the window.

'It's no use' An awkwardness dropped over us.

I looked down on my sleeve in the zipper again...and tryed to get it free once more.

Then suddenly... - **Yes! I got it free!**

**-Really? Driver, stop the car.**

_'...huh?_' The taxi pulled over to the side of the road.

**-We've got no business here now. Get out of the car.**

**-Huh? Wait just a second!**

Loki suddenly pushed my back trying to get me out of the taxi.

**-I-I'm not giving up that easily! I'll keep on trying until I get your permission!**

**-You can keep trying but the answer will always be the same. Well, then. **

*_**BANG**_ * the taxi door slammed. Leaving me stood there, Loki drove away in the taxi.

I looked down at his signature in my notepad and let out a deep breath.

**...The next day...**

_I hope you guys loved my story, It'll be continuing!:) Please write your opinion!  
_


	2. Chapter 2 : a faint glimmer of hope

**The next day...**

I walked over to Loki who was holding his sport bag. On the tennis court, there was already a large crowd of reporters. Loki was hitting balls with the racket and nodding to his coach's speech. I have to work hard to get his permission.

**...oh.** - he stared at me. Loki looked over and caught my eye. He said something to his coach and ran over to me looking amazed. **- Ana... you really did come again? **

**Of course I did! I said I would carry on until I get your permission. **

_'He just called out my name, and for some reason it got my heart racing.'_

**Hey Loki, why do you remember that journalist's name? That unusual.**

I turned to where the voice came from, there was a male riporter with a wide grin on his face.

**Could you be the same women from the airport yesterday?**

**The same woman? **-I asked.

**You ran into Loki and got your clothes stuck in his bag's zipper. **

**Huh..? N-no that wasn't me!**

**Female journalists have their own secret weapons, huh? It's fine, it's fine.**

I felt my face flush red.

**You don't really see people go that far to get what they want. **- Loki aimed his sharp retort at the man.

He turned again to his coach. _' Was he just supporting me? I might have a chance here.'_

_At my office..._

**Oh, man...! - I sigh.**

**What's the matter? Isn't your coverage of Loki going that well? **- asked my college, Melissa.

I sighed again. - **Yeah, I keep on trying but not making any progress...I just keep getting knocked back. **

**You're not going to give up, are you?**

**Of course not!**

**Good. Now, pull yourself together, go out there and get that story!**

**All right, I'll do it!** - Talkin with Melissa helped me regain my motivation.

I headed back to Loki.

**...huff...huff...**

**That's it, that's a good breathing pattern!** - said the coach. -** Keep it up like that.**

Loki was working hard on his strength training. On the top of his toned skin, you could see drops of sweat from his efforts. I found myself captivating on him.

_'Now I know what all the fuss is about. He always looks good, better that most of the celebrities. But wait...what am I thinking? I'm here to report!'_

**Hey, move a little bit closer and get a shot of Loki! **- said a journalist.

**I'm trying to...** - said his camera man. - **There's just so many people here. **

_'What's going on behind me?' _ _***THUD***_

**Whoa!** - the journalist behind me surged forward, and I ended up getting pushed onto the floor. **- Ow...** - I was in pain and when I tried to stand somebody grabbed and hold of my arms.

**Come over here... **- That was Loki. He had hold of me. I was pulled into a deserted corridor. - **Ana, I'm not going to feature in the magazine, no matter how many times you come. You don't have to get in the middle of the people like that. Please go home, and you don't hurt yourself.**

His greenish blue eyes looked at me coldly. My body was stiff with tension. All I could do is to shake my head in return.

**...I can't do that. This is my job!**

**Then you're just the same as the rest of the media. Wanting to take photos and report for your own gain. **

**That's not what 'Total Coverage' is all about! **

**What do you mean?**

**The article we want to write, is not about what we think about you. It's all about who you really are. **

**The real me?**

**Yes, about what you really think...and what you really feel. Whatever words come from your mouth will appeare in the piece. If I just write an article about now, it wouldn't show who you really are, would it? **- I looked right into his eyes. He seemed slighty surprised. - **Why don't you want to do the article? Please tell me the reason, if I can do something for it, I promise I will!**

**There's nothing you can do about it...**

After that he mumbled something and a moment later..._***THUD***_

**Ahh! Ow...!** - Loki grasped my shoulder and pinned me up against the wall.

**Please give it up already! All this nagging gives me another idea.**

**..!..** - his face was right in front of mine. He whispered in a low, threatening tone. His eyes glistened like an animal. I was unable to speak.

**Go home now. My mind is scattered.** - Loki let go of me slowly and didn't make an eye contact with me. He walked away without looking back. It would be impossible to hold him back now. I headed back to the office again.

_'oh man, there's no way I'm going to get his permission.'_ I dropped my head on my desk, and I felt someone patting the back of my head.

**What's the matter? You don't seem to be very happy. **- that was Josh.

**Mr. Miller..I'm sorry. No matter what I do to get permission to cover Loki!**

**I understand, but getting that permission won't happen if you just sulking here, will it?**

**Umm..I guess not.** - It only made me feel miserable. - **He really hates the media, no matter what I say, he just thinks I'm the same as everyone else. I can't get him to trust me.**

**If so, there's only one thing left for you to do. You have to show him that you're not like everyone else. **- he smiled at me gently.

Behind the smile, there was an another meaning..._~Don't come back until you get that permission!~ _ It was as clear as daylight.

'_How am I going to show him, that I'm not like everyone else?'_

…

_At the tennis club_

Loki wasn't there. _'Why did I even think come now?' _There were barely any people around at night.

I heared a noise. It was the sound of tennis balls being hit from one of the courts. _'Is that Loki over there?!'_

_'Yes! But at this time? Practising by himself..?'_

I was about to head over him but...

**No, the swing is different. I'm hitting it the same every time.**

I looked at him focused on practising. I couldn't bring myself to disturb him.

_'Maybe it'd be the best for me to go home...' _Just then, he turned in my direction.

**Is anyone there?**

Hearing his voice, my heart began to race. **- I-It's me.** - I couldn't hide any longer, so I stepped closer to him.

**Ana? You're still working on your article at this time of night? **- He looked at me up and down, and shrugged in amazement.

**N-no...! I'm not here for work this time. **

**What are you doing here then?**

**I found myself thinking of you, and my feet just lead me here. **

**...Hmm. **- Loki looked at me skeptically. He thought for a moment and muttered. - **So you're not here for work then. If so...**- he looked right at me and moves quietly towards me. He looked at me seriously.

I felt myself getting hot. When he was right in front of me. - **Do you mind if you practise with me for a little bit? **

**Practise?**

**Yeah, even just throwing the balls to me would be a big help. You can do that, right? **- he seemed to be hinting at something as he held out a basket with tennis balls in it. - **Keep on knocking the balls over to me, and I'll hit them back to you. **

**Is that will right if I hit them lightly?**

**That's fine, it's only for practise.**

We went to our spot, Loki was spinning the racket in his hand and stood waiting for me.

**Okay, here I go.** - I started working my way throught the mountain of balls in the basket.

He sent all the balls back to where I was stood on the court.

**That's good, let's keep on going.**

**Okay! **- Down the left, down the right, now..down the centre. No matter where I sent the ball across the court, it was like Loki could read what I was going to do, and returned every ball I sent to him. He hits them back even if I sent tricky shots. My heart was pounding.

**...Phew..Are you trying to make this hard for me now?**

**Oh, you knew? You were every ball so I tried to make it harder for you.**

Sweat dripped down on his cheek, he wripped it away from his wristband.

He stood there silently looking at me. _ 'What? Is he angry at me?'_

**You're getting used to hitting it. You're not afraid to return my hits. Ana, do you have some experience for playing tennis? **- He looked at me puzzled.

**Well, I used to play tennis when I was younger but, if I have arms like you I'd probably do better job of retuning the balls over to you.**

**Hmm...** - Whit that, Loki left the court. He started to collect all the balls. I ran over to help him. - **Do you know where my next tournament is going to be? **

**It's the Davis Cup isn't it?**

**That's right... Well then, I'm off. **

**You did well today! **

Loki packed up his stuff quickly, he threw his large bag over his shoulder. _ 'He is as cold as ever.' _

No doubt he won't bother asking if we should leave together. It doesn't matter becouse I managed to get closer to him today.

**...Ana.**

**Yes? **

Loki stopped walking and turned around slightly.

**My match will be at 11am. -** Then he left.

_'What did he mean by that?! Could he mean...?' _

I was left alone, stunned on the spot. In my heart, a faint glimmer of hope appeared.

_To be continued..._


End file.
